CCL Supernova 2015
Card CCL World Heavyweight Championship Casey Gordon © vs. TBD CCL Women's Championship Taylor Starr © vs. TBD CCL National Championship Mark Austin © vs. TBD The Wolfpack (Jordan Collins & Harry Wolf) vs. The Constrictors (Boa the Constrictor & Black Anaconda) (stipulation TBD) CCL Tag Team Championship The Brotherhood (Gabriel & Miguel) © vs. TBD CCL Bombshells Championship Shanna © vs. TBD CCL Women's Tag Team Championship Taylor Starr & Nadi © vs. TBD CCL Hardcore Championship Joseph Matos © vs. TBD (stipulation TBD) Results *P3. Maybeline got assaulted by Black Mamba post-match. *P4. TRT was pissed of losing to Sparxx three times in a row and sick of this company holding him down. Michael Heinman came out and agreed with TRT of what TRT said earlier and both men decided to join forces together. *2. The Constrictors decided to put the tag titles against The Wolfpack later on the CPV and The Wolfpack agreed to The Constrictors' crazy idea. *4. After the match, CJ Wizard attack Black by nailing him with a replica Hardcore title belt. Wizard throw Black out of the ring then announces he will face Atlas Jones for the Jones' Money in the Bank shot on Adrenaline #75. Then Black and Wizard brawled in the ring and at ringside but the brawl stopped as Wizard decided to head backstage as Black was egging him to come back in the ring and face him like a man. *5. Casey Gordon throws a steel chair to Austin and Austin was gonna use on Phoenix but Phoenix countered it. *6. The match stipulation was voted as a Last Man Standing Match but Xavier Mitchell changed it into a Ladder Match. *8. Both men brawled on each other all the way to the stage but Mark Austin ambushed Gettys from behind as he and Gordon assaulted Gettys until Gordon forced Gettys back to the ring. Moments later, Sherman Samson attacks Austin with a steel chair from behind and Sherman beat the living out of Austin on the stage then forced Austin to backstage. Co-Owner Meredith Clark announces that due to the previous stuff during the match, she decided to eject Shazine Fria from ringside then she decided to turn this match into a Steel Cage Match. The ending of the match was Gettys exit the cage through the steel door but the lights went out. The lights came back and Aaron Alexander was in the cage with Gordon and Gettys then Alexander start attacking Gettys! Gordon then gave Gettys an F5 then exits over the top of the cage as Alexander keeps an eye on a bloodied and unconscious Gettys. After the match, Gordon celebrates on the stage with Alexander and Shazine. Miscellaneous *Rick Acid was attacked by The Constrictors as Rick Acid was having an interview backstage. *Casey Gordon and Nathan House brawled in the parking lot until Gordon throw House onto a car's front window. *The Doctor talks with Sherman Samson from leaving CCL for good and join in the fight against The Blacklist. *The Great D was found laid out backstage. *Shazine Fria was seen backstage talking to someone. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2015